The Heart
by aflores5235
Summary: What would have happened if Graham would have stopped Regina from crushing his heart? Graham remembers everything and rushes to stop Regina before it is too late. Can Graham and Emma be truly happy or will Regina win again? And how will they both deal with the feelings they are having for each other? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 Remembering**

**Graham**

She walks over so slow and the anticipation is killing him. Emma the girl he hasn't been able to get out of his mind is about to kiss him. Him. A few days ago she couldn't even stand the sight of him. And even though the last few days have been crazy for both of them this seems like the right thing to do.

Her lips are slowly approaching his and the smile on her face lets him know that this is what she wants. She looks into his eyes and he looks directly back at her and when their lips finally touch it is like magic. The kiss sends every emotion running through his body and he actually feels something even if he doesn't know exactly what it is. He can tell that Emma feels the same way as she grabs him like she never wants to let go and he does the same pulling her hips closer to him. This could be one of the best moments of his life, when all of a sudden a flash…Graham falls back not knowing if what he just saw was real.

But it is real, everything Henry said and now he can remember it. He doesn't know how but Emma must have broken his curse and he can remember. "Graham you ok?" Emma asked looking very concerned. "I remember everything" he told her and even though she didn't really understand what he meant by that, she realizes that he is ok and that was enough for her in that moment because she was happy. She gives him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he says to her "thank you" even if she doesn't know what for. He takes her face in his hands and leans in to kiss her again when he suddenly realizes that Regina really does have his heart and that if he didn't hurry she would crush it.

"Emma I have to go find Regina she has my heart and she is going to kill me if I don't return to her." Graham knew that this would upset Emma but he had no choice he had to leave or he would be dead. Emma pleaded with him, "Graham stop this Regina doesn't have your heart, just let yourself be happy and stay here with me I promise nothing will happen to you." She took his hand and put it on his heart to show him that he did have a heart but Graham knew the truth. "No you don't understand she does have my heart. I can't explain now there's no time but I will meet with you tomorrow in the abandoned library at 4 and explain everything. Don't let anyone know about this and make sure you are not being followed because if Regina finds out she will kill me and maybe you. And I won't let that happen, you're too important to me." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and ran out knowing that he just left the one person who made him truly happy.

**Emma**

Before she could stop him or say another word he was gone and she didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. On the one hand she finally had a real kiss with Graham (since the first one didn't really count) and it was amazing. A whirlwind of emotions hit her when they kissed and she had never felt safer than she did in his arms. He was so warm, gentle, protective and sexy all at the same time and she never wanted to let go. She had never really felt anything like that with any guy she had been with and it was a new feeling that made her want more. She wished it would have never ended and he was still there with her. She craved another moment like that with Graham and that scared her and made her wonder if it was a mistake because he did just run back to Regina.

So many thoughts ran through her head like: "Oh shit did I just fall for a guy who loves another woman and thinks that she has his heart. This can't be happening he must be crazy but does that make me crazy because I have feelings for him. I am such a dumbass, every time I let my walls down something bad happens."

She definitely needed to go talk to Mary Margaret because she had no idea how to handle the feelings she was having for Graham and she thought Mary Margaret could help or give her some advice on what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Advice**

**Graham**

Graham saw that her car was still at the cemetery so he sprinted towards her father's grave and yelled for her at the top of his lungs hoping that he wasn't too late. "REGINA, REGINA!" He was probably too late she could already have his heart out ready to turn it into to dust. But when he comes to the realization that he is probably dead he sees her appear in the doorway. "Graham, what is it, why aren't you with Emma since you clearly chose her over me?"

This could be the hardest thing he has ever had to do but he must do it to save himself and Emma. "I made a mistake and I realize that now. Emma is not right for me you are. Ever since she has come here she has been causing problems and driving wedges between people. She has put ideas in my head about you that I know now are just not true and I don't know why I ever believed her. I hope you can forgive me and maybe give us another chance."

He can't tell if she believes him or not but she looks a little skeptical so he has to say something he never wanted to say to her. "I need you Regina without you I am nothing, I love you and I will do anything for you." Regina just stands there for what seems like an eternity to Graham when she finally says with a cynical grin on her face, "Well I knew you would come to your senses Graham and I guess I could forgive but you will definitely have to make it up to me and you can start by firing Emma. Now go I have to pay my respects to my father, I will see you tomorrow night, don't be late. And say hi to Emma for me." She said every word with such malice that it sent a shiver up Graham's spine, and not in a good way.

With a callous grin she turns and goes back to her father's grave. He can't believe he just said all of those horrible things about Emma, he feels like a terrible person and wishes he could take it all back. But to protect himself and Emma he has to keep pretending to hate her and love Regina which is not going to be easy since he despises her for everything she has done. He decides to head home even though he knows he won't be able to sleep because he will just be thinking about Emma and what he will say to her tomorrow.

**Emma**

Emma rushed through the front door and Mary Margaret nearly fell off the couch. "Emma what's going on is everything ok, did something happen to Henry?" Mary Margaret was very concerned and didn't know what could have happened to make Emma rush through the door like that. "No Henry is fine everything's fine but something happened between me and Graham." Emma couldn't even look at Mary Margaret and when she finally did she saw a smile forming on Mary Margaret's face. "Why are you smiling like that Mary Margaret, stop it you are creeping me out you freak."

Emma knew that Mary Margaret knew what had happened but she didn't want to admit it. But Mary Margaret wouldn't say anything she just kept smiling and laughing under her breath so Emma would have to admit what happened. "Fine I admit it me and Graham kissed are you happy?" Emma felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that she had finally told someone. Mary Margaret made her feel even better when she said "finally it's about time you two kissed it was so obvious you two had feelings for each other even when you couldn't see it yourself."

"I don't even know how it happened, we had just confronted Regina and I kind of punched her in the face and he was taking care of the cut I got in the fight when it just hit me. I have feelings for him and it scared me but my heart told me to just go for it so I kissed him and Mary Margaret it was the best kiss I've ever had. I felt so many emotions I can't even describe and I wished it would have never ended." Mary Margaret couldn't have been happier, "That is amazing Emma I am so happy for you I have been waiting for this to happen." Emma was so confused, "How could you have been waiting when I didn't even know I had feelings for him."

"Emma I am your friend and I know you better than you do sometimes, I have known for a long time that you have had feelings for Graham and he has had feelings for you." Emma never had someone like this in her life and she was so happy she did now. "I have never had a friend like you Mary Margaret and even though I have only known you for a little while I feel like I can trust you with anything." Emma couldn't believe that she just said all of that out loud but it was true and she hoped that she and Mary Margaret would be friends for a long time. Mary Margaret was so happy that Emma considered her a friend because she definitely considered Emma her friend. "Emma I will always be there for you and you can trust me I won't tell anyone."

"Ok well now that you know all the details I need some advice, what should I do about Graham?" This confused Mary Margaret because Emma had just gone done saying how happy she was. "What do you mean, you two are great?" Emma really didn't know how to explain it but she tried her best. "Well I think he might be crazy because after we kissed he fell over and said he remembered everything. Then he said Regina had is heart and he ran out to find her. So any advice?" Mary Margaret had no idea what to say so she just sat there for a little bit to think it over. "Oh wow well I don't know what to say that is a lot to take in. Are you sure he didn't mean she had his heart metaphorically?"

"I don't know what he meant by that but he seemed really scared and I didn't have time to talk to him about it before he ran out, I thought he just got caught up in the moment and got scared of me and ran off." The thought of that really hurt Emma because it had happened to her before and she didn't want it to happen with Graham because she really liked him. "Okay well did he say anything else important that could help us figure out the problem?" Emma thought back, "well he said he wanted to meet tomorrow but we had to do it in secret so Regina wouldn't find out"

"Ok good he said he wanted to talk to you tomorrow, that's a good sign. Are you going to meet him?"

"I don't know I want you to tell me if I should or not?"

"I think you should give him a chance to explain himself because I know he cares about you and I know you care about him. It could all just be a misunderstanding."

After some more talking Emma decided that she would go meet Graham even though she felt like it was a horrible idea and she thought she would most likely get hurt. Even though she thought it was a bad idea her heart told her it was the right thing to do. She was so glad she had Mary Margaret in her life she was the best friend she never had and she knew she could trust her to keep her secret. She knew she truly did like Graham and she hoped that he would make sense tomorrow so she could open up to him and let him know how she really felt about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Explanation**

**Graham**

Graham is so nervous he almost forgets to breathe, it is almost 4 and Emma isn't there yet. He thinks to himself that she must be so mad at him for leaving after they kissed that she just decided he wasn't worth it. He couldn't really blame her; he kind of acted like a crazy person and then left to go see the person who caused all his misery. But he only hopes that the kiss was enough and that she really has feelings for him because he knows that he has feelings for her.

Well its 4 and Graham begins to assume that she definitely isn't coming when the back door suddenly opens. He turns around and sees her standing there in her red leather jacket and her jeans that he just loved so much. He doesn't even know what to say and before he can say anything Emma starts by saying, "I only came here to let you explain yourself I think you deserve that much but I want the whole truth no bullshit, if I think you're lying I'm going to leave and we are going to be done." Graham doesn't even respond but just nods his head and motions for her to sit down.

He starts at the beginning and tells her his whole life story including the Enchanted Forest and his life in the Fairytale World. When he is finally finishes telling her everything they just sit there. Emma processing what she just heard and Graham waiting for her to run out and tell him she never wants to see him again. But what Emma says next is the last thing that Graham thought she would ever say. "I believe you." He looks up and he is staring right at her for what seems like forever but neither of them averts their eyes. "But why Emma, I mean how can you believe something like that?" Graham is so happy that she believes him but he really wants to know what the reason is. "I told you I can tell when someone is telling me the truth, and even though it sounds crazy and I don't know how it can be possible, I believe you."

**Emma**

She really doesn't understand anything he just said but she knows it is the truth. She has always had that ability to read people and she just knows Graham is not lying so it must all be true. Everything Henry has been saying is true and everyone in this town is from a Fairytale World and Regina is the evil queen. Well that last one wasn't so hard to believe for Emma because she always believed Regina was evil.

"Alright Graham I do believe you but I don't know if we should continue seeing each other as much or even work together. It's just if Regina is as powerful as you say she could hurt other people that we care about including Henry and Mary Margaret, and I can't let that happen."

Graham felt hurt that Emma didn't want to keep seeing him but he did understand where she was coming from and he would respect her wishes. " I understand if you don't want to see me anymore but I want to let you know that I will protect you and everyone else. I won't let her hurt anyone even if that means I have to sacrifice myself. She already has my heart I won't let her take anyone else's."

Emma knew that he would really be willing to do this and the thought of Graham dying was too much for her. "Don't talk like that Graham, it won't come to that, if we don't see each other Regina won't be mad and everything will be fine. You can fire me and we can pretend we are mad at each other." The thought of Graham being with Regina again just made Emma sick but if it kept Graham safe than that's what would have to happen even though she wanted him all for herself.

The look on Graham's face hurt Emma because she knew that it was her that was causing him pain. "Graham I'm sorry that it has to be this way, I do have feelings for you but I also need to protect my son."

"I understand Emma you don't have to explain." She knew that he truly did understand and that he would respect her and stay away. But the truth was that she didn't want him to stay away she wanted him to kiss her again but she knew that couldn't happen. Or could it. One more kiss wouldn't do any harm, Regina wouldn't know and it would make them both happier even if just for a little while. If she wasn't going to be able to see him again then she was damn sure that she was going to kiss him again. "Well Emma I have to go, I have to meet Regina or she will know something is wrong. I am sorry for all of this you don't deserve it."

As Graham got ready to head for the back exit Emma pounced. She threw him up against the nearest book case and slammed her lips into his. Graham didn't even have enough time to protest and he was glad he didn't. She was grabbing his hair and kissing him like she would never stop. This gave him enough time to grab her hips and spin her around, slamming her into the bookcase. He peppered kisses up and down her neck and she let out a small whimper which allowed him entrance to her mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance but Graham had already gained the upper hand and Emma finally relinquished the power to him.

She was in heaven and she never wanted to leave. She had never allowed anyone to take dominance like she was allowing Graham too and she was glad she did because he knew exactly what he was doing with his beautiful tongue in her mouth. She bit down on his lower lip which only turned him on more so he ripped off her jacket and started working on the buttons of her shirt. He tore her shirt open with an animal like ferocity and continued kissing her neck and occasionally nipping her shoulder. Emma wasn't expecting this from him but she enjoyed it and followed his lead by taking off his shirt even though she didn't want his lips to leave her skin.

He then pinned her arms above her head and started kissing her neck and then her breasts. "Oh shit Graham!" He stayed there for a while before he released her arms to get even lower towards her stomach. When he released her arms Emma immediately grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to her lips. When they kissed there was so much passion and fire that she felt like she was burning up. He grabbed her ass and picked her up and set her on the table which gave him better access to her neck and breasts.

This turned Emma on so much that she didn't realize she was digging her nails into Graham's back. Graham let out a slight moan and began working on taking off her jeans and before she even got his belt off he had already taken her jeans off and threw them across the room. Finally she finished with his pants and they both just took the sight of each other in for a moment.

**Graham**

"Wow Emma you are beautiful." Emma looked embarrassed because she wasn't really good at accepting compliments. "Thanks. Now enough talk, get that sexy ass over here." Emma had never been so forward before but she liked it and so did Graham.

He practically jumped on her wasting no time reconnecting their lips. She ran her hands up and down his torso taking in every inch of his perfect body while he ran his hands through her hair. Their kisses started to become more intense and more heated which caused them both to moan. Graham grabbed the chair that was behind him and sat down pulling Emma on top of him.

She could feel how hard he was through his boxers and that made her wet so she started to grind on him very slowly to tease him. He realized what she was doing so he ripped her bra off and took one of her nipples in his mouth while he played with the other one with his fingers. This made her throw her head back and grind on him faster and harder. Graham was getting tired of her shit so he bit her nipple which made Emma moan his name. She wouldn't admit it but she kind of liked it rough. Graham loved hearing Emma moan his name it made him so horny.

He kissed her again to distract her while he rubbed his hand over her underwear. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed his hair pulling it hard. This only made him increase his speed. This was too much for Emma to handle.

"Graham fuck me!"

He was not expecting this but he wasn't about to say no to her. He ripped off her underwear with one tug and he lifted her off of himself while he pulled off his boxers. She never realized how strong he was, he didn't even struggle to lift her.

He wanted to make sure she was ready so laid her down on the table and kissed up her thighs towards her center. She started to breathe very heavily in anticipation. He finally arrived and he licked her all the way up to her clit before inserting his tongue. He started slow but then increased his speed. Her body began to buck and she grabbed the table for stability.

"Graham you have to stop or I'm going to.."

Before she could finish Graham inserted two fingers and began pumping them in and out while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh fuck!"

Graham knew she was close so he pulled his fingers out and in one swift motion he sat down and pulled her down on top of his cock. Emma let out a load moan but Graham muffled it with his lips. They fit perfectly together and everything felt right. They started slow but then they increased their speed. "Harder Graham."

He didn't need to be told twice so he began pumping into her while he rubbed her clit with his free hand. This sent her right over the edge as she climaxed and Graham followed shortly after.

Neither of them wanted to release each other so they just stayed there wrapped in each other's arms. They were both in heaven and they didn't even need to say anything because they knew how each other felt. Is this what they had been missing? They couldn't believe they both fought off the feelings they were having for each other for so long.

"That was amazing Emma, I have never experienced anything like that before.

"Me neither" was all she could say because she didn't know how to describe what she felt and she didn't think she was ready to tell Graham anyway.

He slowly lifted her off of his cock and they began to get dressed.

"Well I guess this whole not seeing each other thing isn't going to work out after all Sheriff Graham. But I guess you still have to fire me don't you."

"Yeah sorry Emma, Regina needs to think you are mad at me."

Emma really didn't care if she got fired she was just happy that she would see Graham again.

"That's fine as long as I get to see you again tomorrow."

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything. But right now I have to go Regina is probably going to send someone to make sure that I am at work."

But before he could leave Emma grabbed his arm. "Just promise me that you will be careful and that you won't enjoy being with Regina that much."

"Emma listen to me, you are the only one I care about. I despise Regina for what she has done to everyone and I could never feel anything for her like what I feel for you, trust me."

"Okay I trust you."

Before he left Emma grabbed and kissed him again but this time very slow and sensual. He took her face in his hands and she kept her hands on his hips. The kiss went on for what had to be 5 minutes straight before they both broke it off. The smiles on their faces were the definition of happiness. He took her into his arms and they embraced and she savored the sweet smell of him and she was sure she would never forget it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Plan**

**Graham**

He could not get Emma out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Being with Regina didn't help because that just made him miserable so he kept thinking of Emma to make himself feel better. Yesterday was the best day of his life and he was looking forward to it happening again. But he knew he had to be careful because Regina was clever and there was no way he could let her find out.

"I have to go Regina I have work."

"Leaving so soon I thought you didn't have work til 6?"

"Well I have to get home and shower and change clothes. I am working by myself now that you had me fire Emma so its more work that I have to do."

"Oh yes I almost forgot how did Emma feel about getting fired?"

"She didn't like it and I'm pretty sure she is pissed off at me but I explained to her that she was a distraction and it was an unhealthy working environment." Graham was learning that it was not that hard to lie to Regina because he had so much at stake.

The grin on Regina's face let him know that she bought the fake story but he knew she wouldn't believe it forever. "Alright well go then but be back here tomorrow same time."

He was so glad that he finally got to leave. Being with Regina was being in his own personal hell that he could not escape. But he just kept telling himself that he would get to see Emma again at 4. That was enough to get him through anything, just picturing her face made him happy and he would tell her that when he saw her today.

**Emma**

She was in the library early today because she had something very important to tell Graham. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since the other day and she was so excited to see him again today. She had never felt this way about anybody before and it scared her but she wasn't going to put that wall up or run away, she was going to face her fears to be happy.

It was 415 when Graham came through the back door and the smile on his face gave her butterflies. They immediately ran into each other's arms and kissed like it was the last time they would ever see each other. He ran his fingers through her hair while she maneuvered her hands under his shirt to feel his muscular warm body. She kissed down his neck taking in his scent once again, when she suddenly remembered that she had something very important to tell him.

"Wait Graham I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?"

Graham did not want to stop so he continued to kiss up and down her neck. Emma had to use every ounce of her strength to not give in to him because it was so easy to get lost in the moment with Graham.

"No Graham it can't, I have a plan that could let us be together and save your life."

On hearing this Graham immediately stopped and looked directly into Emma's eyes. "Are you serious, how?"

"Well it's simple really, we get your heart back so she can't use it against you."

"Ok but how do you suppose we do that Emma, just go to Regina and ask her for it?"

"No don't be an idiot we read Henry's book and figure out where your heart is, sneak in and take it back without Regina finding out."

**Graham**

Sounded simple enough but Graham didn't know if it could be done. Regina probably hid it in a place that he would never find it.

"I don't know Emma I don't want you getting hurt and if Regina finds out about this she could hurt you."

"Don't worry about me Graham I can protect myself. I want to help you get your heart back. No one should have to live without a heart especially you, you are the sweetest most kind man I have ever met."

He looked away because he didn't think any of this was true. Emma took his face in her hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"I don't care if you don't think your worth it, I do and I can't lose you so I'm doing this with or without your help."

Graham knew that she wasn't lying so he had no choice but to go along with the plan even if it put Emma in danger. But he knew if it came down to it he would sacrifice himself for Emma.

"Ok fine. Where do we start?"

"Well I will talk to Henry and find out where your heart could be. In the mean time you go to work and keep up the charade with Regina even though thinking of you with her makes me sick you have to do it." Graham hated that being with Regina hurt Emma because that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hey Emma listen to me, I feel nothing for Regina I only care about you if I had a choice I would run away with you and leave this place forever but I can't do that. You should know you are the only one I want to be with and I will do anything for you." No one had ever said anything like this to Emma and she really didn't know how to respond so she just buried her head in his chest and began to cry.

"Emma don't cry, what did I say?"

"Nothing, you are amazing it's just no one ever talked to me or cared about me the way you do and it just makes me so happy."

Graham kissed her forehead and they stood there just embracing. "I have to head to the station Regina might send a spy to see if I get there for my shift. I guess I'll meet you again tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Hopefully we will have enough information to make a real plan tomorrow."

**Emma**

They had a quick kiss goodbye and Graham left leaving Emma there by herself. She thought to herself I can't believe this is really happening A guy that actually cares for her and would do anything for her. She couldn't wait to get his heart back so that they could really be together. She walked out with the biggest smile on her face and so much hope for what tomorrow would bring. She never thought that she would have even one reason to stay in Storybrooke and now she realized that she had two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Rescue**

**Graham**

He had just left work and was headed toward the library when he saw Sidney across the street just staring at him. This wasn't good Regina must have been onto him and sent Sidney to check on him. He knew he couldn't go to the library so he went straight home.

He knew he had to call Emma right away because she would be waiting for him at the library.

"Emma are you at the library?"

"Yeah of course, where are you?"

"Sidney was following me I think Regina might be getting suspicious."

"Alright so what should we do, should we just meet tomorrow?"

"No just come over to my place but come through the back because Sidney could still be out front and make sure no one follows you. If you feel like you are being followed just head home and we will figure something else out."

"Ok I'll see you soon."

"Be careful Emma."

He hung up the phone and looked out his front window to see if Sidney was still there and sure enough he was. This plan better work because Graham knew that Regina was not stupid and that she would figure everything out soon enough and when she did everyone would be in danger.

**Emma**

She knew that Graham was probably right; Regina was probably figuring everything out. Luckily she had a plan and if everything went right Graham would have his heart back and they could have a normal relationship. She left out the back door and it looked like no one was following her so she headed to Graham's house. She had never been in his house but she did drop him off there at the end of his shift one night.

She knocked on the back door and Graham answered immediately. He pulled her through the door and just held her in his arms. She enjoyed these moments so much because she felt so safe and comfortable.

"Even though I really love these hugs we have get to work."

Graham let Emma go a little embarrassed that he got carried away again. But Emma was right they had to get started right away.

"Ok I read Henry's book and it looks like Regina put your heart with her collection of hearts and the same symbol we saw on her father's grave was in the book."

"So my wolf friend was right the heart was in there. But we looked everywhere, where could it have been?'

"It could have been hidden Regina wouldn't have just left them all in plain sight, there is probably a secret passage or something."

"You're probably right Regina is smarter than that."

"We can go tonight at midnight and we will make sure we are not followed."

"Do you really think this can work Emma?"

"I don't know but I think it is a damn good plan that has a good chance of working and right now that is the best we have."

"Ok I trust you."

**Graham**

Graham wanted to tell Emma that he loved her and that he would do anything for her but he thought that would scare her away and he would lose her forever. He wasn't going to risk that and if this plan worked he would have plenty of time to tell her after.

"Graham are you alright, is something bothering you?"

"No, it's just this is that happiest I have ever been and I don't want to lose it."

Emma grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers. "You won't because this is going to work. And just so you know you make me happy too." Emma didn't know if it was love or not but it was definitely a new feeling that she liked a lot.

That was all it took to make him really believe that she cared for him like he cared for her even if they couldn't say it yet. He looked at her lips and slowly approached to make sure that she was ok with it.

She couldn't wait any longer so she lunged forward and their lips collided. This time it was much more chaotic and rough but they both liked it. Their tongues intertwined while both their hands went for each other's hair. He pushed her up against the wall and thrust himself onto her. She started to grind against his hard on as he ripped her top off.

She then took of his pants and started jerking him off. "Fuck Emma!" He knew he wouldn't last long if she kept this up so he turned her around and began sucking on her neck. He pinned her arms above her head so he had all the power. Emma usually did not like this but anything Graham did turned her on even if it made her a little nervous.

He kissed up and down her back while Emma let out moan after moan. He finally released her arms and she turned and jumped on him. Any other man wouldn't have been ready but Graham was very agile and athletic so he had no problem catching her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly while he squeezed her ass.

He decided that they should go to his bedroom so he ran upstairs never breaking off the hot and passionate kiss he was sharing with Emma. When they got to his room they took off the rest of their clothes and he immediately through her on the bed. And for a second he just stood there staring like a predator stalking his prey and he crawled on to her very slowly kissing every inch of her until he reached her lips.

**Emma**

Everywhere he kissed felt like it was on fire but in a good way. Graham knew what he was doing and Emma never wanted him to stop. When he finally reached her lips she was already so turned on that she bit his lip so hard that he let out a yell.

"Oh shit Graham I'm so sorry."

She had never gotten carried away like this but Graham just drove her crazy in every way possible. She kissed his lower lip and flipped him over so she was on top and kissed all the way down his torso until she reached her destination. She licked all the way up his cock and began to suck. He grabbed on to her hair and signaled her to go faster while he slowly thrusted.

"Emma I'm so close."

When she heard that she quickly released him and slid right onto his cock. She didn't even bother going slow. She rode him hard and fast and Graham barely had time to catch up. But he grabbed her hips and thrust into her. This made her moan his name and he sat up and kissed her to silence her (even though he loved when she moaned his name he didn't want anyone to hear).

He flipped her over and began to thrust harder and faster while he kissed her neck and her breasts. She dug her nails into his back and they both came at the same time as they screamed each other's name.

"How can it get better each time, is that even possible?" Graham said as he rolled off and Emma and pulled her onto his chest. This was new for Emma she really didn't like to cuddle but it was different with Graham she could be vulnerable and strong at the same time. So she nestled up onto his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. They were both exhausted and out of breath but completely happy.

"I guess it is, with everything I've been hearing lately anything is possible."

They both laughed because they knew it was true the town they lived in was crazy but it was their home, even Emma's.

"Emma I think we should get some sleep we have a few hours until midnight and we want to be ready."

"Yeah that's a good idea I'll set my phone to 11:00"

She set her phone alarm and put her head on Graham's chest and just listened to his heart. She knew it wasn't real but listening to it was so soothing and he was so warm that she just gradually fell asleep not knowing what awaited them that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Rescue Part 2**

**Graham**

He loved waking up with her in his arms and he wanted to freeze time and stay in the moment forever. But he knew they had to get going because it was 11:15 and if they wanted the plan to work they had to move fast. He pushed strands of hair out of her face and whispered softly in her ear. "Emma wake up we have to get going."

She barely even stirred so he kissed her neck, her forehead, her nose and finally made his way to her lips where he gently kissed her. Her eyes slowly opened and even the sight of him made her smile. She pulled him closer and kissed him back.

"As much as I would like to stay in this bed forever, we really have to go Emma."

"You're right let's go."

They both got out of bed and got dressed in silence. They were both nervous about the plan but they weren't going to back out now. They both wanted his heart back so they could really be together without having to hide anything. Emma was the first to speak.

"Ok so you remember the plan right? We go to the cemetery, search for a secret passage and get your heart back without getting caught."

"Yup I think we can do it but we should still go out the back door and take the back streets so we won't be noticed in case Sidney is still out front."

Emma could see the worry in Graham's eyes. "Graham we can do this, you are going to get your heart back and then we can truly be together."

"I hope you're right because I can't handle the thought of losing you."

"You won't have to because I'm not going anywhere and this will work, there is no way Regina can know what have been doing."

"Ok but in case something happens I need to tell you something."

"Ok what is it?"

His began to sweat and his breathing became very erratic but he needed her to hear what he had to say. "Ever since you came to Storybrooke everything has changed. I was miserable before you came here and I felt like my life was a waste. But now that you're here I am truly happy and I feel like my life has some purpose." The smile on her face gave him the courage to continue. "You are everything to me Emma and even though we have only known each other for a little while I feel like I know you and you know me better than anyone. This might be hard for you to hear but I need to say it. I love you Emma. I have never felt this way about anyone; it's like you are the only thing that keeps me going and keeps my heart beating. You don't have to say anything back but I just needed you to know how I truly felt."

**Emma **

She didn't really know how to react because she really wasn't expecting it. She had said I love you to one other guy before but he betrayed her. She didn't know if she was there yet, even though he was so amazing and she loved being with him. She didn't want to be vulnerable or open up that much yet so she just put her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She knew she should say something but she couldn't think of the words.

"I guess we should get going Emma its 11:45."

"Yeah you're right."

Emma was so glad he didn't say anything but she wasn't surprised. She knew he was patient with her and that he would wait as long as it took for her to be ready to open up completely to him.

They arrived at the cemetery at exactly midnight and headed straight for Regina's dad's grave. They walked in total silence because they didn't know what to say. When they finally reached the grave Graham just stopped.

"Graham what's wrong?"

"My heart is close it's like I can feel it beating."

"Good then let's get moving."

Graham kicked the door open and they immediately began searching for the secret passage. It wasn't that big of a space they didn't have many places to look. Graham was getting very frustrated because they couldn't find it. "Where the fuck could it be we looked everywhere?"

"It's in here somewhere it has to be."

Graham slid down to the floor and just put his hands over his face. Emma sat right down beside him and removed his hands. She looked into his eyes and said, "It's here somewhere we will find it, trust me."

He looked up to answer her when he saw something on the floor. There was a line that was scratched across the floor like something was dragged across it.

"Graham what is it?"

He didn't answer but he got up and leaned against the coffin in the middle. It moved when he pushed against it and Emma realized what he was doing. They both began to push and they saw the stairs appear below them. They both smiled in triumph and pushed the coffin completely out of the way so they could go down.

"You ready for this Emma?"

"Yeah of course, let's go get that heart of yours back."

**Graham**

Graham went first to make sure nothing was down there and when it was all clear he called Emma down. At first it just looked like an empty room with a curtain hanging on the wall.

They both started searching around but they found nothing. Then Emma accidently leaned against the curtain and fell into a wall. She looked up and saw a bunch of what looked like cases in the wall. It didn't look like any of them opened or had a lock, which Emma thought was weird.

"I remember these; this is what the Queen held my heart in in the Fairytale World."

"Really well how do you open them?"

"I don't know she just would hold up your heart and the case would open."

"Well maybe you just put your hand up to yours and then it will open, it's worth a try we really don't have any other options."

"Ok I guess we could try but this could take a while it looks like the Queen took a lot of hearts."

That was an understatement; the wall was lined from the floor to the ceiling and went from one end to another. They couldn't even begin to count how many there were. He began to put his hand up to every case and Emma just sat up against the wall knowing there was nothing she could really do to help.

It had seemed like forever and still they hadn't found his heart. When suddenly they heard someone come out of the shadows.

"Looking for this."

They didn't even have to look up because they knew who it was. Regina came out of the darkness with a devious grin on her face. She knew she had won and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Well well well who would of thought I would find you two here at such a late hour."

She had her hands behind her back like she was hiding something but neither of them knew what it was. Neither of them knew what to say because they knew they were caught and there was no way they were getting out of this.

"This is my fault Regina I made Emma come with me, let her go and do what you will with me."

"Shut up Graham she's not doing anything with you, you're staying with me."

"I really don't think you have much choice in this Miss. Swan." And as she said this she took her hand out from behind her back revealing the beating heart in her hand.

**Emma**

Emma could not believe what she was seeing. A glowing, beating heart in Regina's hand. In that moment she really believed everything, there was no doubt in her mind that magic was real and that everyone was from another world. It scared her but she knew it was true. For God's sake she was looking at a glowing heart what more proof did she need.

"Well I assume Miss. Swan that you know everything now and so I don't need to fill you in on the details."

"Yeah I know everything and you're a fucking bitch."

Regina just laughed and didn't even bother to respond.

"Regina I will do anything just let Emma go."

"No I think I'm done with you, you are more trouble than you're worth right now Graham."

And she began to squeeze his heart sending him falling to floor clutching his chest. Emma let out a loud scream which made Regina stop for a minute. Emma knew she had to figure something out because she was not about to lose Graham.

"Don't do this Regina, what will Henry think when he finds out what you have done."

"Henry won't find out anything. Sidney come in here please."

At this request Sidney came in with a gun in his hand and pointed it directly at Emma. Emma froze where she was, she never thought Regina would go this far.

"You're going to kill me."

"Well I can't have you telling everyone that I killed Graham and that they really are from a Fairytale World. And I especially can't have you breaking my wonderful curse."

"What will you tell Henry?"

"That's simple really I'm going to say Graham shot you because you turned him down and then he killed himself out of regret. It's a genius plan if I may say so myself."

"No one will believe that. People know Graham and they will never believe it."

"Oh they will when they read the nice note I wrote."

Regina had really thought this through even writing a note pretending to be Graham that explained her whole plan. Emma knew she would get away with this.

"Well I guess you got us and you win again."

"Of course I win. Now go stand over there next to Graham I don't want any blood on me."

She went straight over to him to make sure he was alright. "Can me and Emma at least have a moment to say goodbye?"

"Fine but make it quick I have to be home when my son wakes up."

The thought of Henry being with Regina the rest of his life made Emma just breakdown and cry. He was going to lose her just when they started to get to know each other and that thought made her sick. Graham stroked her hair and rubbed the tears off her face. How could she have been this stupid and let this happen.

"I'm so sorry Emma this is all my fault, now Henry will lose you because of me."

"It's not your fault I pushed this on you if anything this is my fault."

"Don't say that it's not."

"I guess before we die I should say something that I felt for a while but I was too afraid to say it but since we are going to die what the hell. I love you Graham. When you said it to me earlier I was afraid to say it back because I didn't want to get hurt but I love you and I wanted you to know that."

He cupped her face in his hand and smiled as his lips approached hers. Their lips finally met and they savored it because they knew it would be their last. As their kiss deepened they forgot where they were and suddenly there was a burst of something neither of them could describe that emanated from them.

It knocked Regina and Sidney to the ground which gave Emma and Graham enough time to get up and grab the gun and his heart. Emma took his heart in her hands and just stared at it. It was so beautiful and warm that she couldn't even speak.

"What just happened Emma?"

"I don't know I guess it was magic but it saved our lives so I'm not going to question it. What should we do with these two?"

"I guess we should take them down to the station, deputy."

At this they both laughed but there was another matter they needed to deal with.

"What are we going to do about your heart Graham?"

"I don't know you keep it, I wanted to give you my heart anyway. Not in a literal sense but you know what I mean. Keep it safe until we can figure something out."

"I will protect it with my life I promise."

Emma took Regina and Graham took Sidney and they headed down for the station having no idea what was waiting for them when they got into town and what the consequences were of that kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Aftermath**

**Graham**

They had to walk back to town with Regina and Sidney in tow because they didn't drive to the cemetery. They didn't really mind though because it was nice out and they enjoyed the quiet. Neither of them could figure out what had happened but they were happy it did because it saved their lives.

Graham kept replaying Emma saying I love you in his mind because it made him the happiest man on the planet. And he found himself just staring at her and he didn't even care. But she looked back at him which broke his concentration.

"What's wrong Graham?"

"Nothing just thinking about how amazing and beautiful you are."

Emma blushed and turned away but she was smiling on the inside.

"You two are so cute too bad it won't last."

"Shut up Regina just because you don't know what love is doesn't mean we don't, so just keep walking and keep your mouth shut."

**Emma**

Emma wasn't used to Graham being so direct and in charge but she thought she could get used to a man in charge. They had just gotten into town and realized a lot of people were just standing in the street. Two of those people were Mary Margaret and David who were embracing, which she didn't understand because they weren't together. Henry saw Emma and ran towards her and jumped into her arms. Graham and Emma made Sidney and Regina sit on the ground while they sorted everything out.

"I'm glad you're ok Henry."

"You did it Emma."

Emma had no idea what he meant. "What did I do?"

At that Mary Margaret and David came up to her and just stared.

"What's wrong with you two you look like you've seen a ghost? What happened, what did we miss?"

After a long silence Henry was the first to speak. "You broke the curse."

"What, how, I mean I didn't do anything?"

"You must have done something because everyone remembers."

Emma looked around and everyone was staring at her, which made her feel a little uncomfortable and then Mary Margaret grabbed her and squeezed her as tight as she could.

"You found us, I knew you could do it."

Emma didn't know how to respond so she stood their frozen and David joined the embrace and then Henry. She finally was able to move and she kind of pushed away from them. Mary Margaret and David both looked hurt but they understood what she was feeling.

"I don't understand what is happening."

"You don't remember Emma; they are your parents, Snow White and Prince Charming."

Emma still wasn't that comfortable with the idea of her parents being the same age as her and that they abandoned her when she was a baby. But she would deal with all that later.

"Yeah I got that part but I still don't know how I broke the curse, I didn't do anything, I mean I did believe everything but I don't think that did it."

She tried to think of anything she did that could have broken the curse and then it hit her. She kissed Graham and she had said she loved him. They always said true loves kiss could break any curse. That had to be it. And right when she was about to say something Graham spoke up.

"True loves kiss."

He was right it must have been true loves kiss even though Emma didn't even know she was capable of anything to that extent. It was the only logical explanation.

Mary Margaret and David looked at Graham with a look of shock on their face but that slowly turned to joy. They liked Graham he had saved both their lives which in turn saved Emma and Henry's lives. They approved of Emma's choice.

"Emma and I revealed our feelings for each other and then we kissed right before the burst of magic happened and since she believed and since she is the savior it broke the curse."

Emma was happy that Graham explained everything because she wasn't comfortable explaining it to her parents. As Emma was thinking this she realized everyone was glaring at Regina and Sidney. She heard people saying we should kill them or exile them for everything they have done. She knew she had to speak up before there was a riot and they demanded for Regina's head.

"We aren't going to kill Regina she is going to be sent to jail and put on trial for her crimes."

"Emma you don't know what she is capable of but your father and I do and if the situation was in reverse she wouldn't show you mercy."

"I know but we aren't her." She was thinking about what had happened earlier but she wasn't going to bring that up now.

"Emma's right we aren't the bad guys and we aren't going to stoop to her level."

After Graham said this the crowd began to disperse leaving Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Graham.

**Graham**

He was a little nervous being around Emma's parents but he sure as hell didn't show it.

"Thanks for sticking up for Regina even though I know it was hard for you because of everything she has done to you, taking your heart and all."

"It was the right thing to do Emma and I will always support you."

Emma went and grabbed Regina and Sidney to take them to the station.

Henry was looking at Graham with curiosity and concern. "What's wrong Henry?"

"Nothing I just never imagined you with Emma."

"Yeah me either but I want you to know I really do love her and that I will protect her no matter what."

Henry hugged Graham and whispered "thank you." Graham really didn't know what to do so he just hugged Henry back. Seeing this almost brought tears to Emma's eyes, the two guys she loved the most were together.

Mary Margaret grabbed Regina while David took Sidney. They all headed to the station, Graham with his arm around Emma and Emma's arm around Henry. They looked like a real family minus Regina and her evil minion. But they all knew they weren't out of danger yet because they needed to figure out what to do with Regina and then they could live their lives and be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I just started back at my classes and I didn't really have time. There should be another chapter coming soon.**

**Chapter 8 The Trial **

**Graham**

"We should kill them they would do the same to us." Graham could hear Ruby stating her opinion to the rest of the group as they were deciding what to do with Regina and Sidney. Ever since they had got back into town that's all they were doing was arguing. Of course Mary Margaret and David wanted to let them live but Ruby and Leroy thought they should be killed right away.

Emma had left to take Henry to Archie's so he didn't have to be here through all of this. Graham felt bad because he knew Henry was stuck in the middle and that was no place for a kid his age to be. It was smart of Emma to leave him out of this and he knew she would do anything to protect him.

As this all ran through his head he also realized he had no idea what he thought they should do with Regina and Sidney. He also didn't know what Emma would think especially since Regina just tried to kill them both but neither of them were going to mention that to the rest of the group especially Mary Margaret and David. Luckily nobody was paying attention to Graham because he didn't know what he would say to them.

"We can't just kill them we aren't murderers we don't want to be like them." Mary Margaret would never change her stance and Graham knew that.

"Graham what do you think?" He wasn't ready to give an answer. He didn't want to be the one to decide their fate.

"I don't know but…" Before he could even finish Emma walked in. He was so happy she was there not just because that meant he didn't have to answer but because he just missed her and he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go but he knew it wasn't the time or place. So he settled for a quick smile that she returned with an even bigger smile that came and went and barely anyone noticed except Mary Margaret.

**Emma **

Even seeing him made her heart skip a beat. How can someone do that to her, she never thought she would feel this way about anyone. She can't believe that was all it took to break the curse it didn't seem so hard. But she did almost get murdered so she thought that was a little difficult to deal with.

"Emma what do you think we should do with them?" David was the one to ask while Graham came up and stood behind her. This made her feel more safe and comfortable.

"I think we should just keep them locked up and let them suffer in there for their crimes, its not like they can escape a jail."

"Emma it doesn't work like that your father and I had to use magic to trap her in a jail and we don't have any and I doubt that jail will hold her for very long she is more powerful than she looks."

"First of all please stop calling yourselves mom and dad it's still a little weird. Second I don't think she can get out without magic and I don't think there is any here."

Mary Margaret and David were both hurt by her first comment and Emma knew it the second she said it.

"I'm sorry but its still a little weird for me you have to understand I thought my parents abandoned me and I was alone for 28 years. I know you did it to protect me but I still need some time and it doesn't help that you guys look the same age as me."

Graham held her to steady her trembling hand. He knew she was going through a lot right now and he would be there to help her through it all. She squeezed his hand thankful that he was by her side.

"Ok well we need to convince the town that we can keep her in here and keep everyone safe and that's not going to be easy." David knew this wasn't going to be easy since everyone wanted her head and they were all deathly afraid of her but he would stand by Emma and so would Mary Margaret.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." This was the first time Leroy spoke but they knew how he felt and it didn't surprise them.

"We can call a town meeting tomorrow to tell them what we have decided."

"Can you do that Mary Margaret?"

"Of course Emma we will handle it you get some rest."

"I think Graham and I will stay here and keep an eye on them, can you get Henry and bring him to your house."

"Yes don't worry about anything we will handle it."

"Thanks Mary Margaret."

After that Mary Margaret, David, Leroy and Ruby all left leaving Graham and Emma alone.

**Graham**

Graham immediately took Emma into his arms and kissed her forehead. She buried her face in his chest and held on like she would never let go.

"That was horrible, why did they all look to me for the decision and did I even make the right decision?"

"Emma you did amazing you're a great leader and that's why they follow you. You are the savior and you did just save everyone so I think that's why they looked to you for answers. I think you made the right decision we shouldn't kill them just because they killed people, we aren't them."

"Thanks but they are right its not going to be easy to convince the people that we shouldn't kill her especially after what she did to all of them. But I can't let them kill her because that would hurt Henry and I won't let that happen."

"Either will I Emma, I will stand by your side and I will never let anything happen to you or Henry."

He took her face in his hands and slowly let his lips touch hers while her hands pull their hips close together. Even though they had so much going on around them, at that moment they forgot about all of it and they were just two people who were madly in love with each other.

They slept there in each other's arms not thinking about what they would have to face tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Battle**

**Graham**

He didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay with her head on his shoulder and their hands intertwined forever. It just felt right for them to be together like it was fate or destiny. Emma was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up so he thought he would just stay there for a little while longer.

He just laid there thinking about everything that had happened the last couple of days and how he had never been this happy before. He thought about their future together and what it would be like. He almost dozed back off listening to the silence and the beating of Emma's heart when he heard a door slam.

Emma immediately jumped up but Graham was there to calm her. "What was that?"

"I don't know I will go check it out." But before Graham could even leave the room Mary Margaret and David came rushing in. They both looked out of breath and had a look of worry on their faces.

"What's wrong guys its like 7 in the morning?" Emma wasn't the biggest morning person and she knew if they were here this early something must have been wrong.

"Something happened this morning, a dark purple cloud came and engulfed the town and everyone is freaking out because no one knows what it is."

"Well is everyone ok?" Graham had switched into sheriff mode concerned about the people that counted on him to protect the town.

"Yes so far no one seems to be hurt, but Emma Henry is missing." Mary Margaret had a look of guilt on her face because she believed it was her fault.

**Emma**

"What do you mean he is gone, did he run away or something?" Emma's hands began to form fists and she could feel the anger and worry building up inside of her. But at that moment she had an idea of what had happened to him. She ran to the cells and just like she had thought Regina and Sidney were gone. The wall had been broken through and they had escaped.

Graham stood there in utter disbelief. "How could they have escaped, that wall is made of concrete."

Mary Margaret and David both looked at each other and at the same time they said "MAGIC."

"The purple cloud must have brought magic to Storybrooke." They all looked at Emma and they knew she was right.

"But how, who could have done that?"

"I have an idea of who but right now we don't have time for that we have to find Henry." Emma grabbed her coat and headed for the door with Graham, Mary Margaret and David following close behind.

On the way to their house they picked up Ruby to help with the search. Emma rushed into the room were Henry was sleeping and saw the window open and Henry gone. She felt a lump form in her throat and she thought she was going to cry but she held it in as she looked for anything that would help her find him.

Ruby began to sniff around trying to pick up a scent that would help her track Henry or Regina. "I can't find anything she must have camouflaged their scents."

"Where would she take him she knows I would do anything to find him?" That's it she knew Regina couldn't stay here because they would always be after her and even with magic she couldn't always keep them away from Henry. Regina knew if Emma was around Henry would never be completely hers.

"She's going to leave Storybrooke and take Henry away so that I won't be able to see him again."'

"Alright then we better get moving she already has a head start on us." Graham grabbed Emma's hand and they both ran out the door. They jumped in Emma's car not even waiting to see if anyone was following them.

They sped through town not stopping for anything and headed straight for the town line. Emma's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest she didn't want to lose Henry she didn't think she could survive without him. He made her feel like a better person and he was the greatest person she had ever met. Luckily Graham was driving because she couldn't concentrate on anything but Henry right now.

They reached the town line and saw Henry and Regina just about to cross it. Emma jumped out of the car and ran straight for them.

"Henry!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs and he swung around trying to escape the grip of Regina.

"I wouldn't come any closer Emma you might get hurt and we wouldn't want that would we." Regina said this would an evil grin on her face because she would love to hurt Emma.

"Let him go Regina you don't want to do this."

"Oh Emma I do want to do this, Henry is mine not yours."

Regina must not have noticed Graham because he had been slowly sneaking around behind them. Emma knew she had to keep her distracted to give Graham time to get Henry.

"You just know that he sees me as more of a mom than you and that if he had a choice he would choose me."

A wave of anger swept over Regina. "Yes because you all have poisoned his mind."

At that moment Graham grabbed Henry and ran towards the car. Regina was stunned but she quickly recovered. "You shouldn't have done that." She set her sights on Graham and Emma saw what she was going to do so she ran in front of them to protect them.

A bolt of magic came out of Regina's hands and headed straight for Graham. Emma stepped in front and prepared for the worst but the magic had stopped right in front of her like it was frozen. Graham, Regina and Henry all looked in total shock at what was happening.

"Guys what is happening?"

"I don't know Emma but whatever your doing don't stop."

"I'm not doing anything I was just thinking about protecting the people I love."

At that moment the magic pushed back toward Regina and it pushed her back behind the line and she was stuck in that spot.

"Henry get in the car." Emma didn't want Henry to get hurt or see what was happening to Regina. He immediately jumped into the car while Graham and Emma slowly walked toward Regina.

She slowly crumbled to the ground and Emma pulled her across the line. She was unconscious but she was breathing.

"Emma what just happened to her it was like she was shocked by something."

"I don't know but it probably had to do with crossing that line."

As they started to pick her up Regina shot awake. "Holy shit, back up Graham she could still try to kill us."

Regina looked very confused and a little loopy. "What's going on, where am I?"

Neither of them knew what she meant but they were going to be very cautious they knew she was still very dangerous.

"Regina are you okay?"

"I don't know I don't remember what happened?"

"You kind of tried to kill us and then you fell across the line and something happened to you."

"I tried to kill you I don't even know who you people are, I don't even remember who I am."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Happily Ever After…**

**Graham**

Graham and Emma looked at each other in complete shock. She didn't remember who she was or what had just happened. How could this have happened neither of them understood how she could just forget everything just like that?

Henry came running out of the car and stood right next to Emma.

"What's wrong with her Emma?"

"She doesn't remember anything."

"It must still be a part of the curse, remember if someone tried to leave they would get hurt or something bad would happen to them."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with what happened to her."

"She crossed the line and it must have made her forget we must still not be able to leave."

Emma and Graham thought about what Henry said and knew he was right. It was the only thing that could explain what they just saw.

"Regina do you remember who I am?"

"No I don't I'm sorry."

Henry looked a little hurt so Emma brought him in closer to her wrapping her arm around him to comfort him. Graham helped Regina up and took her to the car while and Henry and Emma followed him.

"We should get her to Doctor Whale to make sure she is ok and go tell everyone what happened."

"Ok Emma but its going to be hard to explain to everyone, they might not believe it they might think that Regina is lying."

"Well we will have to convince them."

At that they drove off and headed into town with Regina in the backseat looking more confused and scared. They arrived at the hospital and explained to Doctor Whale what had happened. He said he would examine her and let them know what he figured out what was wrong with her. Then they headed to town hall because the meeting was about to start.

**Emma**

David, Mary Margaret and Ruby were outside waiting for them. Ruby took Henry inside right away while the rest of them waited outside.

"Guys she doesn't remember anything crossing the line must have made her forget."

"How could that have happened the curse was broken?"

"Well we must have still not be able to leave because I'm telling you she doesn't remember and I can tell that she isn't lying."

"Alright well you have our support in there. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'll be in in a minute I just need to talk to Graham."

They both looked at Graham and Emma and just smiled as they walked in.

"I can't do this Graham."

"What are you talking about of course you can; you have so many people that support you and you have me and I will be right beside you."

"I know but I'm not a leader I don't know what I am doing."

"Most leaders don't Emma, you are amazing and you are going to do great I know it."

"Ok I'll try my best."

"Kiss for luck."

She immediately stepped towards him and connected their lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands pulled her hips into his. She ran her hands through his hair and only stopped the kiss when she needed to come up for air.

"Ok I'm more ready now."

"Good then let's go."

They headed inside and got ready as they heard the rumblings of people arguing inside. As they opened the doors they already saw that people were speaking and trying to get their points across.

Emma walked straight to the front as Graham followed behind her. David spoke up and told everyone to quiet down to give Emma the floor.

"Thanks David. Alright I know you are all confused about what has been going on, I am too. But the problem we need to deal with right now is Regina. I know a lot of you think we should execute her or put her in jail or exile her or something along those lines but something has happened. Regina crossed the line at the town's edge and she forgot everything. She doesn't know who she is or anything about what she has done. We think that the curse still won't let us leave so if we cross the line we forget everything about who we are. I know this is hard to believe and it is hard to trust Regina but I know she is telling the truth, she doesn't remember anything. I think we should let her live her life and try to help her remember the good things about herself. That's all I have to say I guess its someone else's turn to speak."

Everyone was silent and Emma didn't know what they were thinking and that made her nervous. But David, Mary Margaret, Graham, Henry, Ruby and even Leroy all came and stood behind her showing their support.

Mary Margaret was the first to speak. "Well I guess we should vote about what we should do with Regina. Whoever thinks we should get rid of Regina raise their hand."

Only a couple of people raised their hand and Emma was in total shock she couldn't believe what she just said worked. And when they said who thought they should let her live the majority raised their hand. They decided that Regina would be monitored by Archie and Doctor Whale to make sure she was alright and not going to kill everyone. Emma would let her see Henry and hopefully help her remember that she could be good.

"I can't believe that worked you were awesome Emma, thanks I didn't want them to kill Regina she did take care of me."

"Of course I would do anything for you Henry."

Henry ran into Emma's arms and he squeezed her like he never wanted to let go.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too Emma."

Henry headed home with Mary Margaret and David while Emma took Graham back to his house. It had been a long day and they wanted to get some rest. When they got to his house they headed right for his room and just laid in his bed with hands intertwined.

"I'm glad you decided to stay in Storybrooke, you kind of saved everyone."

"Ahh it was nothing I had a little help."

They both laughed a little because it had been a crazy week and they knew that they had gone through a lot.

"Oh I forgot I have something for you."

Emma got up and went to his closet where she pulled out a locked box. She opened it and pulled out his heart. She carefully brought it over to him and put it in his hand. It had such a strong beat and was very warm and she knew that was because he was such a warm person.

"Graham you should try to put it back in."

"I don't think I can. You should do it."

"No Graham I can't do that what if I hurt you or even worse kill you. I can't lose you."

"I trust you Emma you can do it."

She thought it over and finally agreed to do it. Graham took off his shirt and sat up to give her a good angle. She took the heart in her  
hand and prepared to put it back in.

"I love you Graham with all my heart."

"I love you too Emma."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is going to be the last chapter I feel like this is a good place to end it. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and followed this story you are the reason I kept writing more. I will definitely be writing more stories thanks for everything, hope you like the ending.**

**Chapter 11 Happily Ever After Part 2**

**Graham**

He had never felt anything like it. The minute the heart made contact with him it was like his whole future flashed before his eyes. He immediately felt happiness and love that overwhelmed his entire being.

Finally it passed and with a deep breath he was back to normal again. Emma sit there on top of him looking scared shitless afraid that she killed him. To show her he was alright he sat up and kissed her. This one was different then all the rest, they weren't rushed and they had no worries, it was the first time they felt like there was nothing holding them back from being together.

He slowly turned and got on top of her but not once breaking the kiss. She quickly took off his shirt breaking the kiss for just a second before he reconnected them. She ran her hands up and down his chest studying every muscle he had.

He sat her up and nuzzled at her neck before taking her shirt off so he could have better access to her neck and breasts. He laid her back down and continued sucking on her neck while she pulled his head as close to herself as she possibly could. Graham loved her smell and he knew he would never forget it.

She pulled his head up back to her lips as she worked on his jeans. She quickly tore them off and hers followed shortly after. He then kissed her from her stomach all the way up to her lips memorizing her body and remembering every moan she made.

They took off the rest of their clothes and just admired each other and how happy they were together. Neither of them thought they would ever find love like they felt now but now that they had it they would never let it go.

"I love you so much Emma and I will prove it to you every day."

**Emma**

Emma looked up at the man she knew she couldn't live without and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

Graham slowly lowered himself on Emma and entered her. She let out a low moan while he slowly pushed farther in until she encompassed his whole cock. At first he went slow as they both savored each other. He took her breast in his mouth and sucked to turn her on even more and it worked. She was moaning for him to go faster. This brought out the animal side of Graham and he pinned her arms above her head as he increased his speed. He was pumping in and out faster than he thought was even possible.

Emma was in complete heaven as he crashed their lips together and she ran her hands down his back towards his ass. She squeezed signaling him she was close to the edge. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He began to rub her clit to send her even more over the edge.

"Oh fuck Graham I'm so close!"

He pumped and rubbed her clit at increasing speed that sent her over the edge and she climaxed and screamed his name. This was enough to make Graham come and he collapsed right on top of Emma. She ran her fingers through his hair as he rubbed up and down her arm.

**Graham**

They fell asleep and woke up the next morning in complete ecstasy.

"Good morning beautiful."

This made Emma blush but she knew she could get used to it.

"Good morning to you too."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"That sounds great but I told Henry we were all going to meet at Granny's for breakfast."

"Ok well we better get moving we don't want to keep them waiting."

As they headed out the door ready to go meet everyone Graham couldn't help but smile. He was with the woman he loved, he had people who cared about him and he was free. So as he walked hand and hand with Emma towards the car he remembered what he saw when Emma put his heart back in his body and if his future was anything like what he saw then they would all have their HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

THE END


End file.
